Sergei Vladimir
Sergei Vladimir is one of Pike's oldest allies and friends, alongside a major politician in the United Republic and a kommissar in it's army. Sergei has technically died once and has had a body transfer, and he is also the arch-nemesis of Albert Wesker. Sergei was born in the waning years of the Soviet Union. Displaying military strategy expertise from a young age, Sergei was recruited into the Russian Army during a draft. He also used this as an opportunity to escape from his tumultuous home life. At the age of 20, Sergei assisted in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, his tactical prowess resulting in the destruction of numerous Muhajadeen convoys and outposts. He was awarded very high Soviet honours. When the USSR politically and economically collapsed, Sergei was recruited by Umbrella Corporation, a shadowy organisation aiming for world domination. Sergei himself was indoctrinated by Oswell Spencer, the Umbrella CEO and madman that sought to take over Earth and evolve the human race. Serving as Spencer's most trusted lieutenant, bodyguard, and commander of the private Umbrella military UBCS, Sergei dutifully assisted Umbrella clean up their ties with the Soviet Union. This was because Umbrella assisted Soviet agents in experimenting on individuals and turning them into precursors of the T-Virus zombie. Sergei met Albert Wesker during this time and the two became fast friends, even more so when both were moved to guard an Umbrella facility in Siberia. It was at this facility Wesker and his ally William Birkin plotted against the Umbrella leadership, and enacted their masterplan. Convincing Sergei that Spencer was a madman, Wesker had him (Sergei) and his other agents pour T-Virus samples into the water supply of Raccoon City, resulting in the Raccoon City Disaster. When it was revealed that the T-Virus was Umbrella-made, the corporation couldn't take the public relations strain and imploded. Spencer himself was hunted down and assassinated by Wesker shortly after. However, for their actions against Oswell Spencer, whom many warlords, dictators, and terrorists used as a means of employing T-Virus zombies on their enemies, Sergei and Wesker's lives were in danger. Deciding to stowaway on the same Tesla Rocket Zog the Eternal hijacked, the two survived Zog's rampage by hiding in the cargo hold. Fate waylaid the Tesla rocket as it arrived to a Pike Rebellion space-station. Forced to fake their identities, Sergei and Wesker lied and told the Rebels they were scientists seeking to assist Pike's insurgency. They were transported to Geonosis, where the local Geonosians were helping out the Rebellion, and met Nathaniel Pike during his early days. Sergei and Pike became fast friends, and Wesker pretended to be Pike's friend but secretly plotted against him, wanting to take over the Rebellion and use it to dominate Earth as per Umbrella's original goal. The two made many great discoveries in BOW research during their time on Geonosis, going so far as recruiting dozens of other scientists and reforming the Umbrella Corporation within the Pike Rebellion. When Coruscant fell after months of fighting the MetaTyrants, Sergei and Wesker continued their research on BOWs. It was here Sergei displayed his strategic prowess and espionage skills once more, faking an alliance with the Tang leader General Piano and revealing his secret base locations to the United Republic. Later on, the Great Anarchy erupted and Wesker began manipulating events to try and take over the Republic from the shadows. Learning this after surviving a bombing in the Coruscanti Umbrella labs, Sergei decided to take matters into his own hands. Rallying the remaining scientists and arming them, Sergei went back to Earth, where from the old Siberia facility Wesker was coordinating the Orga Blood Tea rampage and many other incidents. Wesker killed the other Umbrella scientists but was reportedly dead after Sergei threw him into a vat of acidic T-Virus substances. Sergei then hijacked a bomber plane and left Earth. Sergei continued to serve Pike when he returned and ended the Great Anarchy. Vladimir Makarov's Freikorps incorporated Sergei's Umbrella as a science division. When the Dark Lords War began with Voldemort, Mao Zedong, and the Great Spiders invading Pike territory, Sergei's BOWs halted the efforts of these devious foes and destroyed their offensives. When Makarov defected from the Freikorps, Sergei horded it's resources for his research. When Morgoth attacked, Sergei sacrificed himself to save Pike, but refusing to let his friend die, Pike transferred Sergei's consciousness into a B1-AIR Battledroid's body. SERGE1 went on to guard Terri Pike, and held off many Morgothian assassination attempts. When Morgoth died, Pike restored Sergei's body with the dead body of Dark Imperial Admiral Nikita Dragovich. However, celebration was not too last as Agandaur and the Dark Empire evicted Pike from his homeworld and fled to the Potato Closet. The resistance coordinated from the closet managed to retake Coruscant and other worlds, especially when the CFS arrived. Sergei assisted many military counteroffensives. However, during one mission, Sergei was kidnapped by agents of Admiral Trench and sent to Vorkuta, a Rodian prison where he worked manual labour for nearly a decade. However, Sergei's will never broke. Yularen's forces rescued Sergei from Vorkuta a few months after the Battle of Quebec, and Sergei led the defacto search for Pike. When Pike and Terri were found, together they all collectively held off an assault from Supreme Leader Woke's armies. For his many actions in saving the Pike Empire and United Republic, Sergei was awarded the highest honour and made a Co-Chancellor alongside Pike, where he serves as the bureaucratic administrator of the Republic's outlying defense forces and economic state. Category:Characters